


Чемпионы

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Germany, Happy Ending, M/M, Partial OOC, Romance, er - Freeform, hints of sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: Бавария - чемпион..
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 2





	Чемпионы

Крики и громкий смех раздаются по всей гостевой раздевалке Вердера. Кажется, что эти крики слышат даже в раздевалке хозяев, но сейчас на это абсолютно все равно, ведь они чемпионы.

Бавария — чемпион… Восьмой раз подряд, даже иногда и не верится.

А ведь вначале сезона было много громких слов, что Бавария уже не та и наконец то у Бундеслиги будет новый чемпион. Но нет, даже после смены тренера в октябре, травм основных игроков и после затянувшегося карантина — Бавария вновь взяла чемпионство, несмотря на все трудности этого сезона.

Конечно, до конца сезона осталось еще два матча, один надо играть уже в воскресенье, но сейчас игрокам уж точно не до следующего матча. Например Павар вместе с Эрнандесом уселись прямо на стол вместе с бутылкой шампанского, которая оказалась пустой почти в момент и кто то из пошел за еще одной. Молодой Альфонсо танцевал вместе с опытным Боатенгом, который радовался этому чемпионству как первому, а позже к ним подключился еще и Давид. Йозуа стоял в обнимку с Леоном, иногда что то говоря ему на ухо, и попивал пиво из банки в руке, а рядом стояли Кингсли и Серж, которые лишь изредка подключались к празднеству, предпочитая наблюдать за беготней Мюллера по раздевалке.

А на самой дальней скамейке сидели Роберт Левандовски и Мануэль Нойер, которые наблюдали за остальными издалека, изредка подходя к парням для фотографий. Поляк устроил голову на чужом плече и с интересом наблюдал за поющими Давидом и Жеромом, а Ману, чуть откинув голову назад, сидел с закрытыми глазами, и лишь иногда приоткрывал глаза, чтобы посмотреть на рядом сидящего Роберта.

— Ты рад?

— Насчет того, что мы выиграли чемпионат? Конечно, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто… Ты сейчас какой то слишком серьезный что ли, как будто и не было никакой победы

Немец хрипло усмехнулся и немного потрепал Левандовски по голове, слыша чужое недовольное фырчание. Нойер рад, правда рад тому, что они взяли чемпионат, рад за новичков, которые берут чемпионство впервые, рад за всех остальных, но больше всего рад за то, что он взял чемпионство вместе с Робертом. Трофей без Левандовски немец представить не мог.

— Я просто немного устал после игры, так очень часто бывает, ты же знаешь

— Да, знаю, просто немного переволновался

— Но если уже зашел разговор на эту тему… Ты рад чемпионству?

— Я… Я рад чемпионству, я рад за парней, за всех нас, ведь сезон был такой трудный, но…

— Но?

— Но больше всего я рад за нас с тобой… Это наше шестое совместное чемпионство и…

—…И пятое, в качестве пары, можно уже отмечать годовщину

Роберт расплывается в улыбке и прижимается к Нойеру ближе, беря его за руку и переплетая пальцы. Уже целых пять лет они вместе в отношениях, и уже шесть лет играют вместе за один клуб. А ведь когда Роберт только перешёл, Мануэль казался ему слишком грозным, поляк даже иногда подходить к нему боялся, не то что разговаривать. И никто не мог подумать, что уже через год в Баварии, Левандовски окажется у немца в постели, плавясь от каждого его поцелуя и прикосновения и будет просить его не останавливаться. Жизнь и правда иногда преподносит очень неожиданные повороты.

— Как думаешь, мы возьмем… Семь чемпионств вместе?

— Возьмем, Роберт, обязательно возьмем


End file.
